Breaking Free
by no-oneneedstoknoww
Summary: A story of how Shaggy was before hand. This is his past. Flame away.
1. Chapter 1

1A/N: This is my first Scooby-Doo fanfiction. You don't need to be nice. Flame as mush as you'd like.

It's first told in the character's POV, and the rest isn't. Im' a pretty crappy writer to. So, turn back while you can. This is pretty bland also, so brace yourself.

---

Im' sure if anyone heard this story, they's probably think I'd be joking. Even my friends. I think that they would find it unbelievable that I used to be nearly the opposite of how I am now. It's funny, sometimes, I find it hard to believe myself! And then sometimes I wonder how life would be for me if I hadn't changed; if I would still be struggling with the same conflicts I had back then. At times, just thinking that gets me uneasy.

"Look at this! What is this?" an angry woman in her late thirties grimaced at a piece of white paper in her hand. "Is this what you call 'doing well'?" she slammed the paper on the kitchen table startling her son. He looked up at her in disbelief. "Wow, what the hell, mom. I'm telling you, I did my best! I got all 80's in every subject!"

His mother scowled. "Dammit, Norville! How many times must I tell you? We want _100's. _Your father and I want straight a's, and nothing less. Not this crap!" she angrily indicated to the white report card on the table. Norville rolled his eyes. He'd heard it all before. Even with good grades. He buried his head under his arms, as though he could protect himself from his mother's ranting. It was no use. His mother continued. "You're in 11th grade! How the hell will you get a scholarship with grades like these?! Next time you come back into this house with grades like these, you'll be wishing you weren't born!"

Soon Norville's mother's rants subsided, and were no more. She stomped out of the kitchen like an angry child, and Norville heard the bathroom door slam. He was able to hear his mother's faint sobbing moments later.'I don't have to fail school to wish for that..' he thought. He hated his mother's constant ranting, and complaining. His father was no better. All his parents cared about was their image in society. They had hoped that one day, all that they had done with Norville would pay off, and they could forget about their past problems. To norville, his parents seemed selfish. His father was incredibly strict with Norville's studies, just as Norville's mother was. Norville's father had died during his middle school days. Ever since then, his mother has been merciless with his studies, and skills. His father, and mother both made him feel worthless, in a way. He always put his maximum effort in to everything. It was seen as perfection into the eyes of many, but garbage to his parents. Norville was formed to be nearly a perfectionist in his skills, and academics. Sometimes, Norville felt it was nearly everything. He was always pushed to his limits. He participated in nearly every club of his high school, and attended many of his school-held activities. Wether he was sick, or not. His parents also forced him to learn numeral instruments, and develop several skills during his childhood. That was another thing which disappointed him. Each time he thought back. Unlike other children, Norville's childhood lacked affection, and was anything but pleasant. Everything was hectic and tense. He rarely got to play with other children, or ith any of the toys he owned. At times back then, Norville believed that his parents could care less about his emotional state, and what they put him through. Be began to think. Where was his say in this? He wondered how he had put up with such stress. He knew it was not immunity. Immunity was not the word.

Norville plopped onto his mattress, and tried his best to sleep. He needed a break. H e needed it to end. His entire life was work, which never seemed to be enough. As he closed his eyes, he made a silent prayer. He prayed for change. He wanted to end this hectic life-style before it took him over.

Well, that's it for chapter one. I hope you found it somewhat enjoyable. Sorry for taking the time out of your lives to read this. Oh! And I hope that no one is offended by him praying at the end. My apologias, just in case.


	2. Chapter 2

1A/N: Well, this is chapter 2. Just to warn you, there is a bit of language usage in here. But not too much. I hope you enjoy it, and not get too bored. lol Oh and for a disclaimer. I do not own Scooby-Doo. I did **not** create it.

All he wanted was to be at ease. He didn't have the care to heed his mother's threat. A month had passed, and Norville was still worked like a slave with his academics. He wondered whether God had heard his prayer. Would things ever get better? Would he still remain in this misery? He tried to believe that time would tell, but he was running out of the patience to wait.

The loud bell rang, and the hallways swarmed with teens. Some laughing, some talking. Most rushing to their next classes. Amongst them all, a troubled Norville strode to his history class. He was very worried with the test that awaited him. It counted as a large portion of his over-all grade. If he was to earn so much as a ninety-five, or lower, he would be in big trouble. He sat in his chair next to the door of the classroom, where he always sat. He hated his seat. He sat a an angle where it was easy for the other classmates to cheat off him during tests. His teacher never seemed aware of it. They would do anything for grades like his, and Norville would do anything to not have grades like his. To not be forced to be some highschool genius. Soon the test began, and the students began working. Any of whom inched over their desks to get a peek at Norville's paper.

Today, Norville walked home angered. He had violin practice, and was not looking forward to it. Ms. Magnus was his violin teacher; one of the strictest in all of CoolsVille. She did her absolute best to make Norville the best at the instrument, and was being payed a great deal of money. She was never disappointed by him. His posture was perfect, his scales were perfect as well, and he was excellent at sight-reading. Sometimes Ms. Magnus didn't know what to do with him anymore. The violin recitals he had were what she described as amazing, and was driven to think that her time with him was through.

Every lesson, Norville's mother stood at the entrance of the livingroom, monitoring his progress. She wanted him to master this skill as much as possible. She had spoken up many a time, criticizing him when it wasn't necessary. Ms. Magnus found it very bothersome, but kept het opinions about Mrs. Rogers subtle. At times she would, however, try reassuring Mrs. Rogers that Norville was doing fine. She failed to convince her each time.

"Okay, Norville. Try this one." Ms. Magnus placed a piece of paper on his music stand. Each line was crammed with notes, and scribbled with dynamics. Norville played it easily, and the symphony sounded better that Ms. Magnus had thought, yet she was not too surprised She clapped for him when he was finished.

"Beautiful, Norville! That was beautiful! I must tell you. I have trained many students, who are very good, but non as excellent as you. You should feel so proud of yourself."

Before Norville got the moment to thank her, his mother spoke up suddenly.

"Please don't congratulate him, Ms. Magnus. If he gets too used to that kind of crap, he'll never get any better. I want him to be the best. He needs to be perfect."

Ms. Magnus sighed. "Well Mrs. Rogers, you are right in some aspect. There is always room for improvement. However, there is no such think as perfect. If there were such a thing, then I would think that Norville here would be the closest thing to it in the violin."

Mrs. Rogers spoke as though Ms. Magnus had not said anything. "Well, I've heard better."

With that she left the room in a huff.

After he had done all of his homework, Norville went straight to bed. He had skipped dinner, partly because he was tired. He had absolutely no taste for what his mother substituted as dinner. Eating it would not help him, which is something he new for sure. Mrs. Rogers wanted Norville to be the ideal poster-child. No fat on him whatsoever. For dinner he usually ate salads, or veggie burgers. For breakfast he either had salads, hard-boiled eggs, or the occasional fruit salad, depending on how his mother's mood was that morning. For lunch it was tofu, or again, salads. For a while he became accustomed to it. But now, he only found it sickening. Eating the same kind of food everyday only made him want to vomit. But he did not want to become a bulimic.

The bell rang and again the hallways were like oceans or bodies. Norville was surprised he made his way through them all. The food his mother provided for him did the little to fill him, and his body lacked energy. The only thing he wanted more than anything was sleep more than everything else. He had allowed himself to drift into sleep during one of his classes, which he later regretted. Missing any information in any of his classes would put him in big trouble. He made it to his history class, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Okay, class. I know you've been waiting weeks! Here they are. The long-awaited mid-term test results. I gotta say, for the most of you, your parents will _not_ be happy with your progress reports. Not studying brought your grades sown reeeealy low. There are no make-ups for this test so good luck on the next one. Let this be a lesson to you."

She began passing them out, and Norville was nearly shaking. That was something that woke him up a bit. Many of the kids began groaning as they received their tests, and the whole classroom was full of quiet grumbles.

"Pretty good Norville." The teacher said, handing him his test. At first he didn't want to look. Just thinking of the fit his mother would throw made his stomach lurch slightly, despite how fatigued he was. He knew he could not hide from his grade, or the situation. His mother would find out about the grade either way. She always checked his grades both good and bad, just to make sure he was acing and not falling behind. Norville bit his lip in pain, as he looked at the grade on his paper. His stomach gave a very uncomfortable feeling, and he darted out of the room. For once he was thankful that he was seated near the door. The quicker he could get out, the better. He passed his way through the other boys in the bathroom, and rushed to find an open stall. Once in, he emptied his stomach, though there was little in there to begin with. He was scared, and trembling. His limbs were weak, and his legs were shaky. He didn't want to go home. He knew he would get it for sure.

---

"An eighty?! Norville. I swear to God! How could you get such a horrible grade? I thought you studied! Did anything I say to your stupid-ass sink into your head?!"

"Mom!" Norville shouted back, "I studied! I studied the best I could! I sear I did!"

Norville's energy was running low, but it was the anger and rage he felt that kept him going. Kept him yelling. He couldn't take any more of his mother's disapproval. His mother was red in the face, crying out of anger.

"Norville...wh..where did I go wrong? I thought that I did so much to keep you successful. But no. I was so wrong-God! I feel so stupid! All you do is half-assed work, no matter what you do! You're studies, your violin lessons, your- "

"Ms. Magnus said that I was doing extremely well though, mom!" Norville defended.

"To hell with Ms. Magnus! Obviously she doesn't know good talent is she's calling you some violin prodigy!" She paused from her yelling and started whimpering. Norville was at a loss of words. He was too angry to say anything. He was nearly flustered by it. His mother started up again.

"I don't know... I just don't know anymore, Norville. I tried to raise you to be a successful person. A smart boy. But instead I got a pathetic excuse for a son. I give up. All I know is that no matter what I give you to do, you just never add up to anything. You'll never add up to perfection. I quit with you, Norville. Get out."

Norville's heart sank. " 'out'...?" he echoed. He was unsure of his mother's words. Was it the rage that was speaking, or were the words in fact true? Either way, they hurt him. He frowned hard at his mother, and she glared hard back at him.

"Get out." she ordered again, and said nothing more. She stormed out of the room, crying as she did so. Norville made up his mind. He wasn't going to stay where he was not wanted. There was no point. He took his mother's word, and left.

I'm not too happy with how this came out.

Actually, I'm not happy at all how it came out.

If you read it, an you're bored, I promise, I will try and make the next chapter more exciting. If there will even be a next chapter. /


	3. Chapter 3

1A/N: Here is chapter 3. This is the third time I'm typing this because my computer is stupid, and loses everything. For anyone who is getting sick of Shaggy being referred to as 'Norville', it won't last too long. He'll be called Shaggy later on in the fanfiction. I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, or who has added this story to his or her favorites. I never thought it would be this good! So, thank you all very much!

Disclaimer: I don't own Burger King, or Old Navy.

Norville's shoulders were growing sore under the strap of his messenger bag. He didn't want to be left out in the world with only the clothes on his back. A three-quarter sleeved blue shirt from Old Navy, and some baggy blue jeans. Norville only brought what he felt was necessary. He wished he could bring everything. He knew very little of the outside world. Sure he was smart, but only book-smart. Not street smart. Most of his entire life was either spent at school, or in his home. He had no social life at all. Remembering back, his mother would have him avoid interaction with any other children. In elementary school, she had him turn down all invitations he got for birthday parties, or even play dates. By the time he had started middle school, everyone had given up on him, and met new people. He was a loner.

He was furious with it all. Had always put everything he could into whatever he did, and never got the recognition from his mother that he deserved and desired. Just to hear his mother say something even partly close to approval would give him sheer happiness. Never once did she do so.

With the fifteen dollars he found in his pants pocket, he went to a nearby Burger King, just as it grew dark. Inside it was bright and stuffy. Norville looked around. Six men all in business suits sat in the center of the room, chatting amongst themselves. An elderly woman was seated at the far side, and was snoring lightly in an unintended slumber. Norville looked around like an animal out of it's cage as he got on the line to order. He felt strangely uncomfortable around these people, and only wanted to get out as soon as he got his food. A tap on his shoulder brought him to yelp, and he turned around sharply. His gaze met a pair of two crystal blue eyes, which looked Justas startled as he was. They belonged to a boy, around the same age as Norville. His bright blonde hair struck a memory in him, but he couldn't remember it clearly.

"Hey." The boy said, and stuck a thumb out to the front counter. "You're up."

Norville apologized feeling embarrassed, and ordered his food. Once he got it, he left as hastily. All he wanted to do was get out of there. To just get away.

Norville was blown away from the taste of the food. It brought his dulled taste buds to life, and he almost wished that the moment would never end. He had never tasted something so delectable in all his life. It tasted way better than a veggie burger. Once he had devoured the hamburger he drank it down with a coke. That took care of dinner for that night. Norville was sure it would last him well into the morning. It was the first time, in a long time, that he actually felt full. He sat on the curb of the sidewalk, just outside a post office, thinking. There was only one more glitch that brought him back into frustration. He had nowhere to sleep for the night. He knew he couldn't go back to his house. Wouldn't do him any good. He needed a safe place, and sleeping on a curb in Coolsville late during the night was not his plan. Thinking heavily, he spent the current hour debating on certain places to stay. He had yet to come up with one. During that rime, he had heard several noises in the darkness. Sudden ones, which he knew where not natural ones of the night from animals or insects. However, he didn't want to jump to conclusions and begin assuming what he wasn't entirely sure of. Yet there were always possibilities, if not any. Norville sighed, and picked up his messenger bag. He didn't know where to stay, but had decided on walking somewhere. Anywhere than where he was then. Just as he began doing so, he heard a noise. It sounded close by, like a shoe scrapping against the pavement. Before Norville got the time to comprehend it, he was knocked over to the ground. By what, he was unsure of. It had happened so quickly, as though it happened in a second. As scared as he was, he scrambled to his feet, but did not get far. He was pummeled back down, and his head met the cement. There was something holding him down. Hands, perhaps. He had wished for light, anything to illuminate where he was. Struggling was harder in the dark. Nonetheless he did all he could to free himself, going as far as biting, and kicking, which only brought him more hurting. He could feel several hands on him. Punching him, hitting him, grabbing his hair even. The mysterious beings did all they could to keep him down. Through it all, Norville managed to hit someone. He felt his hand rap into stubble flesh, someone's face, and a loud grunt followed. A second later after he had done so he felt a searing pain on his calf. He screeched in absolute pain, and felt liquid trickle down his leg.

Then he snapped.

He couldn't take note of what he was doing, but he was doing it. He punched, and kicked, and screamed, and hit, and tore. Anything that could get hold of he tried destroying with his hands. The adrenaline that flowed through him, and the anger he felt in those moments were so overwhelming, that he thought he was going insane for a second. All the anger he had ever felt was channeled in his punches. Each blow, each kick, even each scream. Of course he was beat back, but he did his best to fight through it.

Soon the group of people dispersed with his bag, and Norville was left swinging at nothing. He stopped once he felt it was safe, and took a moment to gain his composure, any threads of civil behavior that he had left. He had plenty. He pushed back strands of his long hair fro his face, and took a breath. Then he realized something. As startling or scary that situation was, he couldn't help but feel slightly triumphant. He may not have defeated them, but he fought which helped him relieve some of his anger. It was therapeutic in a way, and he liked the feeling.

Norville made his way to the town graveyard, limping in pain, and using the streetlights as his guide. He had dubbed the graveyard as a considerably safe place, hopefully free of anyone else who would attack him from the darkness. He found a bench in the darkness, and laid on it. He felt absolutely exhausted, and heeded to take a break off his leg. It wasn't the most comfortable thing, but it was better than nothing. The night air was cool on his skin, and he wanted a blanket. He had packed one, but sighed, knowing it was taken form him. He knew he had been mugged, but didn't have the energy, or nerve to care. He felt numb, and sleep seemed to be the only thing on his mind.

Nothing stirred in the graveyard. Everything was calm and quiet, even when a curious dog entered. The being soundlessly trotted over headstones, and around graves, following his nose. He smelled something, the strong scent of blood. It led him to a bench, and the smell of a human rang the dog's scenes. A body draped on a bench breathing faintly was before him. As curious as the dog was, it leaned in closer, and began softly sniffing.

And there you have it. Chapter 3.

I tried to make it somewhat eventful, and interesting.

I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to those who read this!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all of my reviewers, and everyone that has added this to their favorites!

Here's Chapter 4, and happy 4th of July. 

As he awoke, Norville had wondered why his bed felt so hard. Then realization came over him. He wasn't in his room. Opening his eyes, he turned on one side, and took in a sharp breath. He was startled to have a dog mere inched from his face, staring at him blankly. Norville passed over the awkward moment, and sat up. He rubbed his eyes groggily, and fingered through his long hair. It felt disgusting.

'I wonder what time it is.' Norville thought, standing up. He had to think of somewhere to go. He didn't want to spend the whole day in a cemetery. It seemed too eerily still for him. The dog had it's gaze remaining on Norville, watching his movements. When Norville looked down at it, it opened it's mouth, to yawn, Norville thought.

"Rhut's your rame?" it spoke. Norville's eyes went wide. He was in a moment of shock. Maybe he was going insane because of everything. Maybe he was still dreaming. Either way, he knew that dogs were not capable of human speech. He stared at the dog hard. He wanted to ask it something, but hesitated once he realized how silly it seemed to ask a dog a question.

"Rhut's your rame?' it spoke again. Now Norville was sure he could ask it a question. If he were apparently 'crazy', then what harm would it be to just ask the dog a question?

"D-did you just speak?" Norville asked hesitantly. The dog made a nodding motion with its head. "Res, Res I did."

Norville gave an uneasy smirk, and looked away for a moment. 'I must be trippin' or something…' he thought. "My name's Norville." He said, feeling silly for introducing himself to an animal. The dog gave a smile, which looked slightly odd on his mouth. "My rame is Scooby-Doo."

Norville couldn't back up against the bench as the dog walked over to him. "You're bleeding." He said.

Norville snapped a glance at his body. He looked a mess with his shirt ripped in some areas, and potted with dirt marks from the incident the night before. He felt horrible for a second. He kept looking all around his body, until he spotted a brownish-looking splotch on the back of his pants leg.

"Oh…shit. It's gonna get an infection."

"Rhere are you going?" Scooby asked. Norville walked out onto the sidewalk, with Scooby in suit.

"Ohm… just somewhere." He answered.

On their way to a library, Norville noticed how talkative Scooby-Doo was, and wished he wasn't/ Scooby would talk about nearly everything they passes, even the people staring at them. Norville kept his feelings to himself, and didn't want to be too rude. He seemed nice, for a talking dog.

Norville wrapped his wound with lots of toilet paper dabbed with water in the rest room. He did his best to fix his appearance in the bathroom's mirror, but it wouldn't make a difference.

"Hey you." Someone said as they entered the rest room. Norville turned only to see a blonde boy with bright blue eyes, the same boy from the Burger King the night before. Norville said nothing.

"You weren't in school today." He said, walking up to a urinal.

"School's over?" Norville asked.

"It's two in the afternoon." The boy informed him. Then he said, "I saw you in the Burger King yesterday. You looked like you had been crying."

Norville's eyes went downcast. He felt a little embarrassed. He had cried for a while earlier, before he went to the fast food place. "Yeah…" was all Norville said. He was a bit baffled. Why would this person care so much about how he was? He barely knew the kid. He had only seen him in the hallways of school, usually speaking with some red-haired girl, or running away from the main office whenever he was in trouble. Other than that, he had absolutely no relation with him.

" You look horrible, man." The boy said, going to the sinks. "My name is Fred, by the way." He gave a quick smile. Norville smiled back. "Yeah." He said again. He was at a loss for words. No one had ever spoken to him in such a friendly manner, no one his age anyway. 'Maybe…' he thought. Fred spoke again.

"What happened to you? Did you get in a fight?"

"Oh!" Norville said, louder than he had intended. " I was mugged. Last night." He felt so stupid. Fred made a face as though he were in pain. "Ouch," he said. "Yeah, was it more than one person?"

"It felt that way. But I couldn't see."

"It may have been this gang… they've caused so much trouble here in Coolsville this year. They usually attack at night. I wanna try and turn them in."

"Good luck." Norville said with a laugh, not even noticing his rudeness. Fred shrugged. "Ah, well. Anyway, see you." He left, and Norville felt as though he had lost something. He didn't understand what, but the feeling hurt in a way.

'…we could be friends.'

Outside, Scooby was waiting out on the curb. Norville sighed, and began walking. He decided to go back to the graveyard. He had already become slightly used to it, even though it would have people coming in and out, crying usually. It seemed to fit him then, and suit his state of mind. Scooby continued to follow him.

Yeah, I rlly don't like how this chapter came out. It's way too short, plus, it's boring. I PROMISE that the next chapter won't be as dull.

AT least Shaggy knows Freddie now.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you again to everyone who is encouraging me to write, and who are reading this fanfiction. This is nothing that I am looking to be published, for those who do not like it. It is only for fun. Everyone is entitled to his or her opinion, however.

Well, without any further adieu, here is chapter five; I hope that you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sports Illustrated Magazine, or Seventeen Magazine.

**--;**

Scooby couldn't place exactly why, but Norville seemed down after they left the library. Although Scooby Doo had only known him a short while, Norville seemed completely mute than his usual quiet self. He barely spoke, and went back to the cemetery. Of course Scooby Doo followed. Norville slept for the remainder of that day.

Norville walked all around Coolsville the next day, feeling strangely content. It seemed as though all he had needed was a time to rest, and a nice stroll to clear him mind. Scooby Doo strode beside him, talking again about whatever he saw, or of the dreams he had the previous night. The stares that he got from people they passed by were either fearful, or shocked. Some people had even stopped them; just so they could listen to Scooby speak, making sure what they saw and heard was accurate. Anyone would think they would be going insane if they heard a dog speak. When asked if the dog was his, Norville would only give a shrug as an answer. He knew it wasn't the best response, even knowing that Scooby Doo wasn't his. They walked on. The wound on Norville's leg ached now and then, but seemed to be better at some extent. He limped just a bit as he walked, and learned to plainly go along with it. It may not be completely comfortable, but it wasn't a horrible injury.

By the afternoon, they had drawn a crowed around them. Evidently, the people of Coolsville had yet to encounter a talking dog, and were absolutely amazed. Norville felt terribly uncomfortable around all the people, some interrogating him on the dog, and others simply talking. There were too many voices at one time for him, and tuning them out wasn't working. He also felt disgusting. He hadn't showered in the past few days, and his hair felt incredibly greasy. He hoped the newscasters of Coolsville wouldn't stream by. He felt a mess. Scooby laughed as a small child absently rubbed his belly, out of curiosity. The child was then swept back by her mother and into the crowed quickly, as though the dog were a monster.

"What's his name?" a familiar voice asked. It caught Norville's ears easily, and he turned to where it came from. Fred stood within the crowed with a red-haired girl clinging to his arm. Her eyes were a deep green, and her purple shirt seemed a bit too tight on her, nearly as tight as her jeans. She crouched down to pet Scooby who laughed, claiming it tickled.

"Scooby Doo." The dog answered Fred's question between laughs. Fred spoke again. "This is your dog?" he asked, looking at Norville with sparkling blue eyes.

"Well…" Norville began, not knowing how to answer. It was a tough question. He had never asked Scooby Doo to stay with him, yet he never asked him to leave. However, Scooby seemed to be great company for Norville so far, although he knew little of the dog. Norville looked at Scooby Doo, whose ears were being playfully ruffled by the red-haired girl.

"I-I can't really say…" he finally answered. Fred chuckled. "Your dog's really cool." The girl stood up from Scooby, and laces her harm into Fred's and they turned to leave. "See yah."

Norville's heart leapt to his throat. He couldn't bear to watch them disappear into the crowed of people just yet. He couldn't explain why, but there was something about Fred that he liked. Perhaps it was his friendliness.

"W-wait!" Norville said, almost pleadingly. Fred turned back to him, looking rather puzzled. "Yeah? You know your dog is like an attraction at a zoo, or some shit."  
A shy smile crept on Norville's lips. "Uh, I suppose so. A-anyway, I remembered what you said, about wanting to turn in the guys who mugged me a few nights ago."

"Mmhmm." Fred laughed almost nervously, and Norville hoped that he hadn't embarrassed him. The girl hugging his arm have him a stunned look. Maybe he wasn't lying about becoming a detective. Norville went on. "Well, would you mind if maybe I could help you catch them?"

Fred laughed harder, and Norville felt his stomach sink to his feet. Did Fred think he was thoughtless for making such an offer? Would Fred ever speak to him again in the future? For the moment, Norville felt absolutely foolish, and embarrassed. Fred spoke once he recovered from his sudden outburst. "Yeah, sure. I just never thought anyone would take me seriously on that-not even Daphne!"

He exclaimed, lightly bumping into the girl on his arm.

"Well, I am serious." Norville said as broadly as he could. Fred nodded.

"Okay, well, why don't you come with me and Daphne back to my house. We were heading there anyway. And then we can discuss this. I'm glad I've found someone who cares about this as much as I do. I'll tell you what you need to know about these guys. If we're going to catch them, we gotta be ready."  
Daphne scowled, rolling her eyes. "God, Fred," a she teased. "You are _such_ a nerd."

"Yeah, well this 'nerd' is gonna help make Coolsville a safe place."

Norville and Scooby sat in the back of Fred's large gray van, lurching as it turned corners, and sped fast down the road. There were no seatbelts, or even seats, for which Fred apologized. He had explained how he couldn't afford to have seats built just yet, and that he would have to do his best with the hard, plastic flooring. Norville was fine with it all, although he fought an internal battle against giving into carsickness. Scooby continuously went on yelling about how they were going to die if Fred didn't slow the van down. After a while, he resorted to barking out of fear. Fred just ignored it, and Daphne covered her ears. Norville mad a desperate attempt to reassure the dog that their lives were not in jeopardy, but did not get to finish his sentence. He vomited as Fred made a sharp turn down the block. Norville wanted to die there on the spot.

"I'm **so** sorry about what happened earlier. I've just never been in a vehicle going that fast." Norville explained, walking into Fred's room drying his hair with a towel. Fred had allowed Norville to use his shower, for he desperately needed one. It was a relief to finally be clean, and to be wearing fresh, comfortable clothes. His hair no longer felt disgusting, and now smelled of sweet Pea, and Violet.

Scooby was sleeping at the foot of Fred's bed where Daphne sat, her face buried in a Seventeen Magazine. All the walking and yelling Scooby had done that day wore him out.

"It's okay, man." Fred assured him, turning back to his computer. "You've apologized five gillion times. Just relax. Oh, and you can have that outfit. I don't really need it."

Norville looked down at his baggy green shirt, and brown jeans. "I feel like a tree." He said.

Fred cackled. "Yeah a baggy one."

Norville chuckled, as he began to look around Fred's room. It was smaller than Norville's, and not as roomy. There were a number of posters on the blue walls, mostly of music bands, and nearly nude girls who looked as though they belonged on the cover of a Sports Illustrated Magazine. His bed was unmade, and his floor was carpeted with clothes, discarded. Already Norville missed the comfort of having his own room. Sure his home was close to a hellhole, but his room was all he had. Now, he just had nothing. His stomach growled loudly. He was starving, and hadn't eaten anything that entire day.

"Uhm, Fred, could I get something to eat?"

"Yeah." Fred said, refraining to look away from the computer screen. "Eat whatever you want, Shaggy."

Norville paused on his way out,

"What?"

"Shaggy." Fred said, typing something. "At least that's what you look like to me. In that outfit, anyway. It's better sounding than 'Baggy'."  
"So you're naming me now?" Norville asked. Fred nodded.

"I am. Oh, could you get ma a soda while you're in the kitchen? It's just down the hall, and to the left."  
"Me too." Daphne said, rising from her magazine. Norville nodded, and left the room. He smiled silently. He was very happy all of a sudden. He was with people that weren't judging him, and that seemed to like him. He giggled, and then that giggle turned into a laugh, which then turned into a light fit of hysterics. He felt so very happy, then, that it merely overwhelmed him. He laughed as he navigated his way through Fred's house to the kitchen. Daphne shot Fred a scrutinizing look, despite the fact that he wasn't looking at her.

"Why do you always draw crazy people to you, Fred?"

WOW! To me, that seemed almost too bland. But don't worry. This time I ABSOLUTELY promise to make the next few chapters more exciting, and interesting. And Velma will come into the picture soon.

I hope that you all enjoyed reading this chapter!




	6. Chapter 6

I apologize for not updating in a while. I had a long road trip to meet some family. I thank everyone who had reviewed, and who had added this story to his or her favorites. It really means a lot to me. )

The following day was a Saturday. Norville had spent the night before at Fred's house, rather than returning to the cemetery. He had yet to tell him he was homeless, despite how kind Fred was. Norville still found his problem embarrassing. That Saturday, Fred took as much advantage over it as possible. He went around most of Coolsville, with Norville and Scooby at his side. The asked as many people as they could for any information on the guys that they wanted to turn in. Daphne was dragged into the interrogations too, scoffing, and rolling her eyes the entire time. So far only two people held some information, and it wasn't too helpful. One person was attacked the night before, but could barely remember any of it. The other stated that their friend's cousin was attacked a week earlier, and that didn't give too much of a lead. By the end of the day, they were all tired, and Fred was disappointed.

"Let's go do something fun now." Daphne whined. "It's only seven o'clock. The mall should still be open or some shit."

Fred sighed, and agreed, regrettably.

A small shiver slivered down Norville's spine as he waited outside the mall with Scooby.

Pets were not allowed in the mall, and Norville didn't find it all that fascinating, anyway.

It was dark out, and Norville figured that they wouldn't be in there for too long. Then again, it was Daphne that was shopping. Fred had warned them of that.

They ignored the stares they got from people who passed by as Scooby spoke with Norville. They were used to it by then. Norville's stomach growled loudly.

"Oh man…I'm so hungry."

"Reah, me roo!" Scooby said. "You think that maybe those bad guys are around here? AT the mall, I mean."  
Norville shuddered as the memories of his encounter a few nights before rushed back to him. He hated it.

"Please don't bring that up, Scoob."  
"Rey, you rever know."

Norville was feeling upset. He didn't like those memories coming back to him. Sure he tried fighting the guys off, but that was before he knew how dangerous they actually were. He had realized how lucky he was to be alive. He still worried though. They were probably angry that he tried to hurt them. Perhaps they would go after him again. Would he be left for dead this time around? Just imagining it was enough to make him want to rush into the mall. But he remained outside, for Scooby's sake despite how uncomfortable he felt.

"Hey Scoob, let's walk around."

Scooby Doo looked up at Norville questioningly. " Why? I rike it here."

"I-it may be good to go and get some exorcise."

"But we've been walking all day."

"Well, we can always walk again. It's better than standing around."

Scooby sighed. "Rohkay."

They began walking around the outside of the mall, passing by youthful people of Norville's age, all socializing. It all seemed quite cheerful, until they turned the corner. There was yelling, screaming, and swearing. Norville squinted his eyes through the darkness, and was able to make out what was happening.

"A fight…"

Curiosity taking over, Norville walked a few steppes closer to the fight, where several other teenagers were watching, most of them cheering, and yelling out commands.

"What's going on?" Norville asked a boy his age.

"Oh, this dude just got jumped by this group of guys. You know, the ones that have been going around here in Coolsville."

Norville's heart skipped a beat. He had to do something; he had to reach Fred right away. This was what Fred had been waiting for.

"A-a-and you're not scared of them…?"

The boy nodded. "Pssh, yeah I'm scared, but this fight is getting so good. I mean, it beats walking around the mall." The boy yelled a command. "Punch 'em!!"

Scooby nudged Norville's hand with his nose. "Raggy, I ranna leave."

Norville nodded, surpassing how Scooby Doo had now gone into calling his 'Shaggy', and they ran off as fast as they could. Norville didn't want to get involved with those

If they were violent enough to pull a knife on him, Norville didn't want to know what they would do if the had recognized him then. He felt something clash into him as he was running, and nearly fell. He gasped, startled, and Scooby Doo trotted ahead of him, sniffing a person who was plopped on the floor, rubbing her head. There were several books on the ground around her, and a pair of glasses. One of the lenses had cracked during the impact. Norville rushed over to her, apologizing as much as he could. The girl put her glasses back on ignoring the fact that they were broken, and brushed off her skirt.

Norville noticed the direction in which she was headed, where he and Scooby were running from.

"You don't wanna go over there." Norville said, pointing behind him. The girl looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Because-" shrilling screams erupted from where he had ran from, and Norville's heart sped fast. He feared what had happened. The girl also seemed startled at this, and did as Norville had instructed. They both ran back as far from that area as they could.

Soon they reached the front of the mall, which was pretty far off from where they had come, because of how large the mall was. The three of them leaned against a wall, panting.

"What was going on back there?" the girl practically wheezed.

Norville took a breath, and then said, "I can't believe everyone was just watching like that. You know those guys out loose here? The ones that mug people? They were attacking someone."

The gitl gasped, startling Scooby Doo.

"Oh my gosh…" her voice sounded shaky, and she could feel tears starting to spill from here eyes. "I know them… I, I mean, I know who they are."  
Norville stood upright. The information this girl had could possibly be useful. Norville listen as carefully as he could.

"What do you mean?"

The girl tried gaining her composure, and soon she was a bit calmer, yet her nose was runny, and tears still fell.

"You see, they killed my father."

I'm sorry for how dull and short this was.

I also apologize for the swearing in this chapter.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
